


The Search for Paradise

by Tenebraelux



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, yu - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cinnamon rolls, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebraelux/pseuds/Tenebraelux
Summary: That incident changed their whole life.They were just a group of six children gifted with an exceptional affinity with the six main elements of their world.Such a discovery should left them dreaming about the bright future ahead of them and yet...It left its mark on their soul, forever scarring them of their childhood innocence.It took them years to properly process what had been done to them and when they realize the cruelty of it all, revenge was their only path.(This is just a fic I wrote for fun)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Search for Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! As you must have notice from the summary of the story, there won't be any duels in this fic unfortunately. I'm an amateur at the game, so writing a duel would be suicidal. 
> 
> So this is just a fic that I wrote for the heck of it. Wasn't really interested in Vrains and haven't watched it yet, but Takeru and the lost incident caught my attention and kept on invading my thoughts. So this is the result lol. 
> 
> I tried my best to make it work and I hope you enjoy the read as something separate from the anime. 
> 
> Warning, the character may be a child but the narrator isn't. I'm not skilled enough to write a child's mind in such stressful situation. 
> 
> Well, enjoy the read!

He couldn't remember much of his childhood but he knows that every nightmare inducing night was caused by the incident he was forced to experience at the age of six. 

It is also known as _The Lost Incident._

* * *

He wonders what his life was like before his captivity. Surely there was something more than the white walls and bright lights. He remembers the blue sky, starry nights and bell like laughter. A breath of fresh air and the gentle caresses of the wind on his cheeks. It sounded and feels like a happy memory. But for some reason, he can't conjure up those happy feelings at all. 

In the end, it was just that. Mere memories. A part of himself that has been broken into tiny little pieces that he sometimes questioned whether they were real or not. 

He realized years later that his perception of reality had been distorted. For a long time during his capture, he neither cared or participate in the events surrounding his capture. Listlessly going through his days like air. Sometimes he wonders whether he even experienced those things at all. It felt like the story belongs to another. Maybe it is. Maybe it's not. 

One thing is for sure, the story starts when he remembers --

* * *

An agonised scream was ripped out of his throat as the ripples of electricity flowed into his body and veins, burning it from the inside out like flowing magma. 

He slumped down to the ground with a whimper, waiting for the painful spasms to cease it's torture on his battered body. Everything else, he shoved into the back of his mind. 

Slowly and quietly, he took deep breath of suffocating air. He didn't attempt to move again, content to just lay on the floor limply. He turned on his back and threw the virtual gear away from his person. Not caring whether he had broken the piece of technology or not. 

He stared at the pure white ceiling blankly. 

The virtual battle session was the only time he could have any respite in his current tortuous situation. He hated the shock punishment he received after a loss but it was better then the other sessions he had to go through. The other sessions usually left him screaming bloody murder. Body trembling in foreign pain and throat sore from the countless screams. 

Needles, scalpels, pills and lights. White walls, white ceilings and white spaces. No warmth, no humans and no compassion. No laughter...

The silence filled with only the sound of machines beeping and the low murmurs of emotionless demons standing by his side. There was so many unfamiliar things surrounding him and yet, ironically, it felt so empty. 

The emptiness sometimes threaten to devour him whole but it always stops at the last second because --

Another agonised scream reached his ears. It did not belong to him but another. He turned to his side and stared at the blank white wall in concern. 

It wasn't long into his captivity that he soon discovers that he wasn't the only captive in the hellhole. He realize that there were five others like him, kids his age from the sounds of their screams. 

He tried to meet them but the adults -- _demons_ \-- were always there to stomp his efforts. He only caught glimpses of them in passing, between the time he was escorted to his sessions. 

He remembered pink and blue hair, dark navy blue jacket, a girl with a ponytail, a gray shirt, and an older boy. 

He kept those images close to his heart because those little glimpses of his fellow captives were the reason for his will to go through each day without falling into despair. They were his hope. It made him want to believe that maybe, just maybe, someone would rescue them because someone out there was searching for the other children. 

He prayed that was the case because he knew that... 

No one would be searching for him. 

* * *

He slumped against the wall, restraining himself from moving too much after the ordeal he had to deal with in another twisted experimentation on his body. He has no idea what they had done to his body nor does he know the functions of those liquids they kept on giving him, but he knew that it was messing or maybe altering something in his body. 

Because he could use magic _without_ calculations. A series of sequences that allows a magic user to cast spells into reality. 

He may be six, but even he understand the basic of magic in their world. One, they need a Magic Assisting Device. Two, spells are formed after a series of complex calculations. And three, sufficient amount of magic energy is needed to bring forth magic into reality. His duel disk functions as a MAD so that fact hasn't changed but the second fact gave him a pause. 

Before he got captured, he could only cast a small wind spell. A nice breeze. It was a simple spell that doesn't require a complex set of calculations and it was an easy spell for children to learn right after their magic aptitude test. 

His affinity with wind magic was higher than the average magic user, so he was able to cast the simple spell quicker than the other children but he still needs to do various of calculations before he could cast it. 

But now, after what the demons had done to him... The countless experimentations that had befall him caused the limitation of needing to calculate to use magic had evaporated. It should excite him that he doesn't need to memorize all the theories and numbers to cast a spell anymore but it only led to him feeling a sense of foreboding. 

He wonders, not for the first time, what the demons want with them. Why are their magic no longer restricted by calculations anymore? How was it possible?

...

Why are they being subjugated to such horrifying experiences? Was it something they did or was it something they possess that the demons wanted? 

There were so many questions swimming around in his head that he had to shut his eyes tightly to push them all away. Questions leads to curiosity and those curiosity would only lead him to pain and exhaustion. It was better for him to not question anything and goes with his day like usual. If he proceeded to wonder, it would only resulted in the feeling of dread falling deeper into his stomach.

Unfortunately, one persistent question echoes louder than the rest. Causing his head to throb with each repeated echoes. 

_Why them?_

* * *

Time was no longer a concept that he seems to grasp. The only consolation he got that it had not been years was his body. It was still small, so it must've been weeks or months and not years. It was a small relief but his heart still fell. Because although time has not flown as fast as he had thought, it still felt like years since he had been in the demon's grasp.

He can't remember the last time he had truly felt well rested. 

Every day of his life now filled with experimentation, battles and simulations. He can't remember what it feels like to not be in pain. The ache that never seems to leave his joints, the stinging pain that persistently throbs like a heart beat from his cutting wounds, the suffocation from lack of air in various situations and the ever present exhaustion his body was left in after each experience. There was not a moment where his body was left battered free. His time in the wind chamber always left him with more scratches than a years worth of it. His mind always exhausted by the virtual simulation and battles they forced upon him. That's not even counting the liquids and punishments he receives on a daily basis. There was not a moment of rest for his body. 

He could only speculate that the other children were in the same situation as him. He hopes that their situation wasn't as painful as his but he doubted it. They haven't shown any mercy yet, so giving it to the other children would not make sense. 

A sighed escaped his lips as he tries to ignore the flowing pain in his body. Although he was getting better at being in a place with no breathing air, it still put quite a toll on his body. He hates those kinds of sessions. It always left him weak, preventing him from moving for hours on ends. 

He stared at the moving ceiling from where he lay on the uncomfortable bed before shifting his attention to the demon in a lab coat. The man's features were hard, lacking any human emotions that could indicate he sympathize with their pain. He didn't like this man. He's more of a robot than a human in his opinion. Never talking, always blank but goes through every experimentation and sessions with maximum efficiency. He doesn't even show any outward reaction! At least the demoness with the red hair that sometimes went to check on him look slightly guilty, even though she had so such rights. 

Those kinds of demons at least tells him that he's dealing with a human and not an emotionless block of steel. There's still a little but of hope when dealing with humans, but not emotionless robots that only follows orders and nothing more. 

He blinked up at the ceiling when he felt the bed stopped rolling. He turned his head slightly to the side and found another demon had walked towards them. 

"Report."

The demon robot bowed respectfully before he answered in an organised robotic tone that seems to always grate on his nerves. He shut their conversation out and turned his head to the other side. He blinked sluggishly when he saw another bed rolling by at the other side of the hallway and into another white filled room. 

He counted the doors and numbered the room as number six. It must be the boy with pink and blue hair then. His room was always at the edge. While his room he numbered as number 3, the boy with pink and blue hair was number 6. He numbered all of the children's room accordingly. The one with the dark navy blue Jack was number 5, the older boy was number 4, the girl with a ponytail was number 2, and lastly the boy with a grey shirt was number 1.

He doesn't remember the purpose of it, but it eases his heart to know the number of their rooms. 

"I see. His aptitude with the wind element has evolved into that of air. This will surely quicken the growth of the Ignis."

His attention snapped back to the two demons, only managing to catch the end of their conversation. 

"Very well, then. You may continue on your way. Any changes shall be reported to me immediately."

"Yes, sir."

His bed moved once again and not a moment later, he returned back to his white filled room. He stared at the ceiling, not caring about the demon that was still with him in his room as their words rang in his head. 

_Ignis_. He wonders what that could be. 

* * *

Their eyes met for a fleeting second before the older boy turned his back on him and ran away. He couldn't really understand why the boy had ran away but he caught sight of the horrified expression on his face. 

What could have made him have such a face, he wondered. Why was such a boy seen in the demon's home in the first place? 

He had never seen the older boy with strikingly blue eyes before. Not in passing nor in glimpses. It was the first time he had ever laid eyes on him and he immediately felt curious. 

Could he be another one of the children, but he had missed him in passing? But that didn't add up to what he knew. He had assumed that all the children were brought together within the same month. The older boy didn't look like he had experience any battles at all. There were no cuts on his face or dark bags under his eyes. He looked perfectly healthy. It was not something he would associate the children with, healthy that is. 

He wants to know more but unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to think further on his new discovery as the demon who had been in charge of restraining his limbs to the metal chair fastened it a little too tight and caused him to flinch in pain. At least the demoness with the red hair noticed his discomfort and immediately went to loosen the restrain. 

He sighed slightly in relief before tensing again at the feeling of metal on his head. He turned he head to the side, wondering what they were going to do next. They had done something to his hands and head. But he was too distracted by the new discovery to take note of it. 

He never had this session before. Being tied to the chair was a normal occurrence but the metal helmet -- from what he could feel of it -- was new. They even put a blindfold on him, causing the alarm bells to rang loudly in his head. 

Was it some kind of new simulation with the dark? 

He wasn't given the time to process his situation properly before his world was filled with screams. The scorching pain swam from his head to his whole body, melting every mechanism he had that tries to ignore the reality he had been forced into. 

...

Who knew how long that session had went on but that was the time when he felt something within him snap. When he looked back on that first torture done to his brain, he knew he had lost something. 

Something that would take years and efforts for him to get back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Khakaka! What do you think? I hope I managed to deliver a sense of wrongness in the character. 
> 
> Also, I started off writing in Windy's origin pov cause he doesn't have a specific personality. Its easier to write him if he's a blank page in the first place, lol. 
> 
> Well, if you have any comments please feel free to ask. If you enjoy the read, I'm glad. 
> 
> [Next chapter (if there is) will focus on the other children's situation]
> 
> Bye!


End file.
